


It's Gotten Too Darn Hot!

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Cheap Perfume [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Names, Caregiver Alex, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Headspace, Impact Play, In a way, Infantilism, Kinda, Kinky, Little, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Nipple Sucking, Omorashi, Pet Names, Relationship Discussions, Small, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water, Water Sex, Watersports, baby john - Freeform, bottles, littlespace, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Alex finds out rather a lot about John's mind in one night. And he absolutely adores it.Or in other words, Alex finds out John's a little.READ THE TAGS





	It's Gotten Too Darn Hot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life of baby Alexander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755688) by [Laughayette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughayette/pseuds/Laughayette). 
  * Inspired by [playtime all day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828036) by [nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie). 



> I know this totally isn't your fandom, but like, you played a huge part in the creation of this and really made me want to write one of my own so I feel like you need a bunch of recognition- plus yours are amazing and deserve all the love
> 
> But anyway here you go :)

John fidgeted nervously with his hands, willing the tears to go away. _He hasn't even said anything yet, and his was already crying. Stupid- Stupid- wrong, bad boy._

Alex sat across from him on the foot of their shared bed, the white duvet spread out beneath him, looking so nice. He just wanted to bury himself in the covers and never come out, find his binky and crawl away from the scary grown-up eyes of his lover.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

_Nothing._ He didn’t _want_ to talk about anything. It was all stupid, useless, made him small and stupid. His headspace was a coping mechanism, he learned. It made him feel safe when the world made him feel wrong. When the world was too big, he shrunk it down a little bit so it was just right for him and what he could handle. It started after his father beat him for the first time, the belt coming down and slicing an open wound down his skin. He was small then, but it only made him mad, angry that he couldn’t control himself. Angry his thoughts had the capacity of a two-year old, that he wasn’t a teen, now not a man, but a baby.

He’s grown used to it though, noticed how sucking on his fingers even when he wasn’t in a little space made him feel better. Bought a pacifier when his fingers glazed red with rashes. Sucked on it until his lips were swollen and he couldn’t anymore, made him feel big in a small world instead of small in a big world. Then it kept going until he owned a blanket, and stuffed animals, and a _bottle_ \- but he drew the line there… he used it though. The bottle.

Yesterday Alex found it in the fridge, questioned John who broke down into tears. Alex gave him space, slept on the couch while John cried himself to sleep that night. He knew he’d have to talk about it- which leads to today. The now. The scary present of his doom.

He was terrified.

Alex shifted nervously, scooting closer to John, jigging the knee that hung off the bed. He placed his hand on John’s thigh, rubbing it in small circles. John didn’t know if he found it soothing or more nerve-wracking.

“So… the bottle?” Alex started, already waiting for an attack. He was tense. John could sense it, heat picking up speed. He was dropping. Needed to be fast.

“S-s-so I h-have this t-thing…” His lip quivered as he spoke, wrapping his arms around himself.

“You mean a bottle?” Alex chuckled in a weak attempt to lighten the mood, but more tears welled in John’s eyes instantly and Alex suddenly felt overcome with guilt. He didn’t want to make John feel small or stupid. If he needed this, Alex was more than willing to let him. “I’m sorry baby boy-” John whimpered at the name, “I should be taking you seriously. What’s going on?” He pulled John closer, glad when he let him.

“I-I mean y-yeah… but it’s so m-much more t-than that.” John eased into his lap, shaking into the comfort it provided. Dating for a year, he really wasn't sure if he was amazed he lasted this long, or angry he didn't last longer, but he _completely_ forgot about Alex last time. The thought made his insides turn. How did he managed to tone out the complete existence of the only person he could rely on? Skin crawling with discomfort, he pulled Alex's shirt to his face, almost like an apology.

“Then tell me. I’ll understand… or at least try.” He laughed nervously, petting John’s back. John pushed into his touch, wiping the tears on his sleeve.

“Y-you know how I h-have a little space… like after sex.” He added quietly, and Alex nodded. It was a normal thing really, to most people, he just didn’t know what it had to do with this situation. “It’s like that b-but… worse? Or maybe just more intense… and all the time.” He mumbled, not exactly sure what he was trying to get at but Alex nodded anyway, kissing his curls.

“So you get small? That’s it?” John nodded, opening his mouth to say something lost to a whimper. _Why did Papi sound so- no. Not Papi, why did Alex sound so angry? Annoyed?_ Alex must've caught on because a split second later, he was kissing John's cheek and pressing his hand to his things, arms wrapping around John’s body, enveloping him in warmth.

“Oh shh, I’m sorry, that was mean of me. Please, baby boy, tell me what’s wrong so I can take care of you?” John nodded, but said nothing.

Alex looked at the dazed, silent state John was being reduced to. His hands absently clasping at his shirt, mouth opening and closing like he desperately wanted something inside it. He clicked his tongue, eyes traveling down his body, recalling the ticks and the offsets he was so used to seeing, remembering suddenly.

“Hey, wait a minute. I might understand.” He whispered to, John, looking up with a mixture of fear and hope. Alex's stomach flopped, knowing how hard this must be for him. “I’ve read about this- had to look it up for one of my clients- nevermind-” He cut off the ramble he could already feel bubbling to come out. Alex was a lawyer, he’s seen some pretty weird shit, but it paid well and he got to stay home whenever he wasn’t needed. Win-win. “Do you know how old you get?” he spoke, trying to remember some of the things he had to look at.  
“Y-you want to know?” And he sounded so _hopeful_ , Alex’s heart clenched.

He wasn’t going to lie, when he saw the bottle, he assumed so many things. So many scary, sad, disturbing things that he knew John wouldn’t be capable of. This was so much better though. The thought of taking care of a small John made his heart churn and swell in his chest, wanting to hold the boy closer than he possibly could. And when he read about the file for his patients, he did have to do a lot of research and a lot of it made him think…

“Of course I want to know. How am I gonna help if I don’t know?” He tickled John’s side, making him giggle.

“R-right!” He squealed, pushing his arms off in a feeble attempt at catching his breath.

“So?” He paused his tickles, spinning John on his lap to more of a straddle, making him blush.

“I d-don’t really know… two? Maybe a little older- sometimes younger… it changes… I-” He started shaking slightly, and Alex knew better than to let him keep going.

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweetie. I’m gonna help, yeah?”

“Yeah.” John repeated, feeling dazed. “Yeaaaaah.” he mumbled, slipping further with every passing second.

Alex noticed.

“Baby?”

“Ah.”

“Are you dropping?”

Alex took the silence as a yes, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “What do you want me to do, baby?”

John looked at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Bottle?” he whispered in his ear, sounding smaller than ever. Alex flushed with adoration, heart picking up speed. _He was so cute_. “Feed me bottle, Papi?”

_Papi_. Okay, he could deal with that. That was fucking adorable. John didn't even seem the slightest bit phased by his own declaration either.

“Yeah, want Papi to fill your cute little tummy with nice, warm milk?” He cooed, rubbing his hands over the skin. John sighed, nodding. “I gotta get up. Go get the bottle. Stay here for a second?” Alex asked letting John think on it. After a moment, he nodded, letting Alex slip him off.

He stood, giving John a quick peck on the cheek to pull another giggle, slightly worried about leaving his baby here alone. He bit his lip, thinking about carrying John with him, but stopped when his glancing eyes fell short on John’s secret suitcase. John didn’t let him look inside, and Alex respected him but now… He saw the corner of a small green cloth poking out the side, shuffling over and popping the top.

And my oh my.

Tons of little things, toys, bottles, pacifiers, onesies, stuffed animals, and many others buried where he couldn’t see, a small smile on his lips. “What did Papi find.” He laughed lightly, turning to John who was bright red. He made grabby motions with his hands, eyes locked on the blanket.

Alex pulled it out with a grin, kneeling down at the sight of a light blue paci, picking it out and returning to his baby. “Here you are, darling.” He whispered, watching John’s face light up.

He took it from him with excitement bubbling behind his features, opening his mouth for Alex to put the binky in. He couldn’t help the peace the settled around him at the soft touches of his blanket, wishing he could sleep with it when he was big too, and maybe now he could! He giggled happily at the thought, feeling Alex nestle the rubber on his tongue, sucking immediately around the chewed part in his mouth. He barely even noticed when Papi left, snatching a bottle from his pack on the ground and leaving.

John stayed in his own little world why he left. Playing with his fingers and his hair (He really loved his curls when he was small) watching them bounce when he pulled them. But not too hard. It hurt when he pulled to hard. Giggling quietly to himself he flapped his arms and his blanket, feeling the air hit his face, cool on his teary cheeks. It was too hot, he realized. His skin felt itchy and tired, he just wanted Papi to come back and feed him. Make him feel less yucky in his clothes.

He was so happy when Papi walked through the door. He made his favorite lactose-free milk, heated with strawberry cream in it. It was sweet. John liked sweet. He could smell the strawberries, mouth watering when Alex got near him, setting it on the nightstand. “Hot.” He said. John pouted, Alex laughed. “Besides, don’t you want comfy clothes on before we sleep?” He perked a bit, nodding so softly Alex almost missed it. “Yeah, how about a pretty onesie? Papi likes all the colors, makes you so bright and cheerful. Or would you rather have big boy clothes? Sweatpants or pajamas?”

John pretended to think about it. He really wanted to onesie, but he didn’t want to make Papi feel bad. He didn’t know why he would feel bad… but deep down John felt something he didn’t like. _Guilt_ . But he didn’t know that. _But Papi said he liked the colors. Made John looked pretty._

John wanted to look pretty for Papi.

“Onesie.” He mumbled, hiding his face in the emerald blankie. Alex didn’t tease or press further, knowing John was sensitive. He just pulled out something a sweet pink and brought it over to him.

“Can Papi take your clothes off?” A nod, stiff and hidden, but Alex saw. He felt John tense when his secured a hand around his ankle, easing slightly. This was new to both of them- he was actually personally surprised by how easily he was adapting, and how nicely John was playing with him. Letting him in, see the new, sweeter, smaller side of him. He loved it, so much. This wasn’t a chore, or a game, he genuinely wanted John to feel safe at his side, and want to let Alex feed him and change his clothes and give him baths. He wanted John to trust him as a lover, a companion, and as his Papi.

He slipped his pants off, then his boxers, feeling John’s skin heat under his touches. He whimpered when a breeze blew from their air, making him shake. Alex speed up the process, pulling his arms and feet in, then zipping up the long zipper that went down one leg to his neck, the a button to cover the zip. John curled around his blanket when he was done, waiting for Papi while he stripped down and joined him on the bed.

“Hmm, that wasn't so bad.” He hummed, situating himself so John could curl into the inside of his arm, like a cradle, and reach the bottle. John smiled up at his Papi. This was so much better than doing it alone.

“Thank you, Papi.” John whispered, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face. Alex smiled back, picking up the bottle and pressing it past his lips, letting John suck idley on the nipple.

While he was drinking it, Alex let his mind wander. Maybe a little too far. He's literally been doing this for a mere hour, and still desperately wanted to provide for his baby. He imagined going to buy him toys and more bottles and cuter clothes and better tasting milk. He instinctively kissed him again, the hand resting over his belly rubbing it and the one holding his bottle tilting it a little more.

Must've been a little too large a tilt, because a split second later, John was pushing it away, tears in his eyes and mouth open in a brutal cough.

“Shit!” Alex bolted right up next to John, who was still sputtering out the milk that was forced down his throat.

“P-a-a-p-i-” He stuttered every free breath, feeling the hand brush over the skin of his face. Then it travelled from his cheek to his back, pounding on his back to help him choke out the liquid.

“Sorry baby, I know, I'm sorry. Papi wasn't paying attention, I'm so sorry honey.” He soothed, waiting until the fit was over to pick up the bottle that was spilling over the blanket.

John took a shaky breath once it was over grabbing weakly at his Papi. “Sorry Papi, I made a mess.” He shivered, pointing to the puddle of milk from the tipped bottle.

Alex shushed him, kissing his cheek. “You did nothing wrong, Papi tipped the bottle too far, you weren't ready for it, Papi’s the one who's sorry.” John didn't seem to convinced, but took it either way, holding his Papi's hand.

“And Papi.” John whispered. Alex hummed, tucking the wet part of the blanket away and pulling the dry side up. “You said a bad word.” He giggled. Alex laughed,

“Sorry baby, no more bad words.”

“No more bad words.” John echoed, letting Alex put the pacifier back between his lips. He chewed and sucked on it, letting the soothing motioned put him to sleep in his Papi's arms.

...

Research. Alex resorted to a lot of research.

John was in an out of it for a while, he told Alex what he liked and what he felt, and most importantly what he wanted from Alex and what he was willing to try.

The thing is, Alex wanted to understand _more_ . He wanted to be able to look at John and understand what he wanted. He wanted to touch John and understand if John wanted him to keep going or stop, with one little touch. He wanted to know common set offs and unsettling things for someone so small. He needed to understand how to deal with a baby in a man's body. Especially since this was a coping mechanism. He didn't need to upset John during his only time to _not be upset_.

He resorted to Tumblr. Tumblr and Wattpad.

He was surprised by how much logical information he got from such websites, some even backed up with evidence to get him going. It probably wasn’t the most reliable, but what did make sense, he took to heart and reminded himself to ask John about later.

The thing that surprised him the most was the topic of sex. And most particularly, the recurring kink attached to it.

He found an article. _Click_.

 

_Littles are actually very common, despite what most people would think. The only reason being, littles have a wide range. They don’t have to suck on a pacifier or wear diapers to be considered littles. Some fall around the age of six or even a little older. That tends to be the most confusing part, but not the only. Some people also don’t tend to understand how easy it is from most people to swallow their headspaces completely. They just don’t get as affected._

_But, for the people who do get affected on an intense level, here’s a list of what the caretaker should learn:_

 

  * __It is not constant. Do not be worried if they stay out of it longer than normal- or in it longer than normal for that matter. It’s not something that can be charted or graphed out. It’s completely related to how the person is feeling and whether he/she feels like being big or not.__


  * _They are still adults. Despite what your little may want, if they are younger, it’s not healthy to just feed them milk. Especially if they fall for a longer period of time. They need nutrients, it’s your job to make sure they get that._


  * _On the topic of still being adults, for male and female, thought this tends to fall heavier on the male side. They will get aroused. They still have adult bodies, and will get turned on by certain things or people. DO NOT SCOLD THEM, it is more than okay. If anything, indulge with them. Use heavy, easy to understand consent. Explain to them in a way they’ll understand. If they can’t talk in their headspace, they most likely will not feel it as harshly, but if they do, try to take care of them without fulfilling the sexual side. If they can’t consent, don’t do something that requires it. If they can, explain, and indulge._



 

 

Alex felt his cheeks burning. John could talk in his headspace, which means they could do things… the idea made his body react in a way he never thought it could, making his face darker. He read on, easily telling the sight came from experience.

 

 

  * __This is something that comes up a lot on my Q/A and that’s diapers. They will tend to need to use them, for most of them are young enough to do it unintentionally. If your partner (the little) comes out of the mindset, ask if they’d be willing to use them, even if the topic hasn’t risen yet. It’s better to be safe than sorry, but don’t do anything they aren’t comfortable with.__


  * _Still on the diapers (Check out my other sites. My_ _Q/A_ _, My_ _connection facility_ _, and finally my_ _K Carnival_ _) it is very common for them to evolve a kink. In and out of the headspace. With the diapers, urination (Watersports, Desperation, Omorashi, Omutsu… etc.) is actually something that comes up constantly. I interview some littles out of headspace and asked them to describe how their kink grew. Some said it was the comfort from the diaper evolving into more, others saying they liked the way it felt to go without a toilet or without sitting or standing or something of the sort. Others said they liked the way it felt in the diaper. Do not be afraid to bring this up, big or little, especially if they like it too._


  * _Back to your baby. Listen to them. Some things embarrass them which could be completely different than before. Some don’t want their caretaker around if they have to use the bathroom, even if they let you change it, that doesn’t mean they want you around while they do it. Same with playing, or changing. Anything, if your little doesn’t like it, let it go, don’t take it personally. It’s like being afraid to poop in someone else’s house. Some people don’t care, others flatout won’t do it. If your little doesn’t want you near them while they go, don’t._


  * _Don’t be offended if they change their mind about something. Like if they want to play, then don’t, or want to watch a movie, then don’t. It seems pretty straight forward, but some tend to think into it a little too much. Just because they don’t want to play anymore doesn’t mean they don’t need you anymore at all. They might not be getting any bigger, they just don’t want to play, and that’s fine._


  * _If they have an accident, don’t get mad. They’re babies, remember, it’s just how their mind is processing it. Show them what to do, tell them what to feel for so it doesn’t happen again, but do not punish them or belittle them (Unless, of course, they want to be punished, or are doing it on purpose)._


  * _Try not to get angry. I know, this is a big one, but their small. Pretend they really are a baby if you can. Imagine a small, chubby, helpless creature that you wouldn’t think twice about hurting. If you don’t have to, great! Just don’t yell at them, and try not to scold them unless it’s really necessary. The only reason this is such a big one is because little spaces are different than babies. They do this to escape, not for their safe space to become a fight. Let them feel safe. Help them feel safe if you can._


  * _For more, contact me on my other support pages and join my groups for people just like you and your little! (_ _Q/A_ _,_ _K Carnival_ _,_ _Connection Facility_ _, and_ _Support Groups_ _.) Thank you for listening!_



 

 

Alex turned off the page bright red, redirecting himself to one of the links. He followed the _K Carnival_ , face going darker at what it was.

And just in time, John woke up from his nap, trailing out of the room with his blanket in his hand. “Hi.” He said quietly, walking to Alex. He stopped before the computer, motioning to Alex’s lap, silently asking for permission to sit down. That’s how Alex knew he was big, little John never asked for permission.

“Hey honey, feeling bigger?” He nodded. “I’m just looking at some stuff to help me. Us actually, want to look at it with me?” Alex kept his voice down, pulling John into his lap. He knew not to be scary after only a few weeks of it, it would only make John retreat, or even just space himself from Alex, and that’s the last thing he wanted.

He held his breath, feeling John’s breath pick up and his heart beat a little faster.

“A-alex. What is this?” His voice was breathy, the shock keeping his mouth glued open.

“I don't know, I was on another site just so I could find information about… you know, and now I'm here.” He chuckled. He really didn't know, John came in before he could read the page.

He felt John shuffling on his lap, turning around so he could face him. “Can we go?” Alex tilted his head, examining his face. It was a deep red, eyes big with wonder and his mouth parted slightly. He looked incredibly excited.

“You want to _go_ . This is something we can _go_ to?” John nodded, pointing to the screen.

Alex read it.

 

_Welcome to the K Carnival!_

_For those who don't know, K happens every year in June. It's a time when the crew at K rent out a water park specifically so Caregivers and Littles can come and play without the eyes of others- er more or less. The only other people around would be other littles and caregivers. It is a great experience, for you and our little, and it might even give you a chance to mingle with others, see if they can help you out, or if you can them._

 

He stopped at after the short intro, looking to John for any signs of unease. When he only found a happy little boy looking back, he continued on.

The screen was divided into categories, one for signing up, the other for location and directions, the list goes on. He was more than excited to find that it wasn't too far away and they could easily drive there, though it would be rather a long drive, at least they were still staying in NY.

“John, baby, do you really wanna go?” He confirmed, noise hovering over the _sign up_ square.

John made a cute little noise, turning to face him again. “You're really gonna take me?!” He cheered face lighting up. His smile could set the world ablaze, so wide and so bright, Alex suddenly wanting nothing more than to tighten his grip around the younger. “Yes!” He cried in victory, practically vibrating on Alex's lap.

They went through the sign up process, Alex paid the twenty dollar fee for each of them, asking John to bring him his credit card. Once it was all settled, it said tickets would arrive in the mail. They had about a week until the Carnival, just enough time to prepare, Alex thought with a smile. This was really going to be something.

…

Two days before the Carnival, Alex was packed up and loading his car for the five hour drive. John had fallen into a littlespace earlier that day, showing signs of childlike excitement for driving so long and going to a new place and seeing new people.

It slowed slightly when Alex went to warm up a bottle, pulling out the milk and pouring some, then adding the strawberry cream, John watch him with vigor. He took it over to the little more who motioned 'up’ with his arms. His eyes shone big and bright, Alex was never able to resist him in the first place. He set down the bottle on the table behind him, taking the boy so he could wrap his legs around Alex's hip, squatting down to keep him secured when he grabbed the bottle again.

He took them to the couch, sitting down with John still in his arms, letting him position himself the way he wanted.

But it seem rather hard for John to find a comfortable spot, continuing to wiggle and bounce around in his lap.

Alex was about to ask him when suddenly, he looked to his Papi frantically, arms wrapped around his neck and began pushing his hips into Alex's abdomen. Bottle forgotten, John whined in his ear, leaning closer. “Papi- Papi please I gotta go potty-” he half-moaned, pressing his clothed cock farther into Alex's stomach.

Alex's blood burned in his veins, cheeks igniting. “You gotta go potty, huh, baby boy?” Alex cooed, pressing a firm hand to his cheek. That always calmed him down. But today was an exception.

“Y-yes Papi. I gotta go pee-pee so bad.” He whimpered, legs wrapping tighter around him. Alex felt a spike of sympathy, looking to his baby again.

“Want Papi to take you to the potty, or do you want to go by yourself?” John said nothing, buried himself in Alex's shoulder. “Okay then.” He whispered, easing off the couch.

He carried John into the bathroom, set him down and pulling a whine, tackling his pants off his never-resting legs and pushing him onto the toilet seat. He didn't really trust John to stand right now.

“Papi…” he whimpered, dipping his hand to clasp around his cock head. He pinched it, looking worried and scared.

Alex knelt down next to him, spreading his legs in the hopes of this being easier for him to let go. “You're okay, baby boy, yeah? The potty will catch it all, you can go now.” He ran comforting fingers up his thighs, watching John take his hand away slowly.

A short spurt flew out of him instantly, hitting the water with a loud noise, making him jump. He secured his hand back around his penis, pinching it so hard it looked like it hurt.

“Papi! Papi I don' like it scary!” He cried, tears fast and falling down his cheeks.

John hated the potty. It was so big and it made weird noises and nothing about sitting on it was comfortable. He just wanted to get off it, but he still had to go potty so bad and he couldn't make a mess-

Alex was fast though, he always has been, kissing whatever part of John was closest, which was the inside of his thigh, coming up with solution.

“Papi went to the store yesterday, hm.” John nodded, rushed and jerky. “He bought diapers just in case of something like this, yeah? Do you want Papi to put a diapey on you?”

John didn't really give it a thought, how could he when he was so preoccupied, giving another hard nod.

In a split second, Alex dove for the cupboard, pulling out an unopened box and tearing it apart, pulling out a folded diaper. John's body shivered with relief at the sight, letting another spurt go, hitting the water once again. He sobbed louder.

“Sh, honey, Papi's got you.”

He didn't even have time to strap the diaper on, merely pressing it between his legs and John was going.

Still on the toilet, Alex pulled him off, letting him sit in his lap while he continued to go in the diaper Alex was holding. It fattened in his with liquid, warm in his hand. He felt his cock twitch at the feeling and the look on John's face, ignoring it for his baby.

John tried to still his hips from thrusting into the warm wetness, coming out so fast the diaper couldn't soak it up fast enough before another hot wave of liquid flooded it.

“Papi.” He huffed, “My pee-pee is happy.”

Papi gave him a funny look, but he didn't care, he felt too good about getting to go potty now, after holding it for so long, now off the scary potty.

“You're pee-pee is happy?” Papi asked him. Alex was smiling, surely he already knew where this was going.

He needed an excuse to talk to his baby about this at some point, but right now didn’t seem as ideal. John still seemed a bit shaken from the toilet.

“Feels good. Kinda like I still gotta go potty.” A pause, then, “M’ done now.” Alex took the soaking diaper away carefully, keeping his boy in his lap. He tossed it in the trash, John watching his Papi pull out another one from the shelf, along with a little bottle and wipes. “Papi?”

“Yes baby?”

“Are you going to put another diapey on me?” Alex nodded his chin into the back of his head.

“Do you want another one? It will be a long car ride, might make it easier.” Alex tried to defend, but he didn't really need to. John liked the way the other diaper had felt pressed against his pee-pee like that. It made him feel shaky and very, very good.

“Please.”

Alex carried him to the living room, pausing for a split second to take it all in.

In the matter of a few weeks, the entire flat was littered with toys and coloring books and blankets and all the different pacifiers that never came close to his favorite blue one. His heart swelled up with pride. His baby boy was letting him see who he was, letting him play with him, feed him, buy him new toys and onesies. He smiled at the little boy in his arms, still naked from the waist down.

“Papi's gonna put another diaper on you, then we'll feed you and get in the car, okay?” John smiled into his shirt, letting his Papi set him on the couch.

He babbled incoherently as Alex cleaned him up and powdered him (that's what was in the bottle, he figured out) but he didn't like the way the powder felt in his skin. Papi said it was important, but it made him squirm at the dryness, like a hand full of flour was slapped against his privates.

Papi went away to wash his hands, then came back with the bottle that was left forgotten on the table. “Want it now?” John gasped happily, making grabby motions. He gave it a few shakes, then sunk down next to him, letting him nestle into his side.

He pressed the test passed his lips, the warm strawberry taste flooding his mouth. He moaned around the bottle, smiling through the plastic so his Papi could see how much he liked it, Alex giving a shining grin in return.

Sadly for John it was one of the smaller bottles so they wouldn’t be sitting there all day feeding, despite how nice that might have sounded at the moment, it wouldn’t have been the best in the long run. John pouted, but he was still glad when Papi let him help him wash out the bottle and put it in their carry-around backpack, like a diaper bag, which Alex just realized they might actually have to use it for. John went back into the bathroom with a burning red face and took out the entire box of diapers. They piled a few into the bag, then threw the rest of them in their shared suitcase.

John got to wear the backpack down the stairs, beaming with pride when he made it all the way down, his Papi with the suitcase in one hand and John’s fingers laced through the other.

Pacifier in his mouth, he sucked vigorously, excited for his Papi to strap him in the front seat right next to him, letting go for just a moment. He stretched the buckle over John's abdomen, clicking it in and shutting the door to place their suitcase in the trunk and the diaper bag next to them in the front.

When he got back in, he turned to his baby, starting the car.

“I know this is going to be a little silly.” Alex started, glancing at John every chance he got while he pulled out of the parking garage. “But it is something we should talk about.”

John turned, placing his blanket on the center console so he could lay on it, Alex pressing a hand to his forehead, then running through his curls, driving one-handed.

“Okay.” He sighed, waiting for Alex to continue.

“I need you to answer me with your voice when I ask you something, please, okay?” He felt him nod against his hand, tsking with his tongue. “Baby boy, I need you to use your words.”  
John giggled at his mistake, sitting up. “Okay Papi.”

They both waiting through the silence, noting how tense the air became. Alex didn’t like it, and he sure as hell knew John didn’t like it either, but this needed to be discussed.

“Did you like pee-peeing in your diaper, honey? Did it feel good?” He glanced over, face heating at the question, finding John’s that same. He seemed to think over it for a second, before grasping his blanket, squeezing it for reassurance.

“Yes Papi…” He mumbled, so quiet, and shrouded by the blanket against his mouth.

Alex sighed, “I’m sorry baby, but I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes Papi.” He repeated, louder. Then he shrunk back down, “Is… is that bad?” He whispered, sounding almost shocked. Like he couldn’t believe he liked something that could be bad.

“Of course not, baby boy!” Alex cried, taking John’s hand, “It’s more than okay, it’s great even!” John relaxed ever so slightly, still tense, but less so than before. “Shi-shoot! I’m so sorry I’m not very good at this,” Alex gave a small laugh, “It’s not bad, I swear, I just needed to know so I can help make you feel good.”

“Feel good like when I pee-peed in the diaper?” John spoke hesitantly, squeezing the fingers between his own.

“Exactly. When you went potty in the diaper, you felt kinda funny didn’t you?” John nodded, cutting it off in a second before replying with a ‘yes’. “That means you were _aroused_ , yeah? Your body felt a special kind of good when you went potty.”

“Yeah.” John whispered.

“When that happens, your pee-pee gets bigger, and red, doesn’t it? It feels really good, huh?” John nodded, face going redder than it had been all day, which is some statement. He pulled his hand away, pulling his blanket to his face.

Alex watched as he mumbled something into it, talking absently, before pulling his head back out, face still flushed but with a small smile instead of worry. Alex cocked up an eyebrow, looking to the empty backroad, then back to John.

“It… it does that sometimes Papi. My pee-pee starts to feel funny, gets _huge_ -” He giggled, while Alex chuckled with him. John’s never open about sex, in fact, he tends to hide himself further at the topic. It took a lot of coaxing to get John to open up- then he revealed his daddy kink, which made him even more embarrassed, despite Alex telling him it was okay and he was fine with it, and it was actually arousing to him too, John still hid away. Little John seemed to be the completely opposite. He was very open, and he didn’t even care when Alex changed his diaper, babbling to him like it was the most normal thing. “And it feels good when I put my hand down there.” He smiled at Papi, squeezing his legs together. He blushed, then looked to his Papi.   
“That’s good baby! If it feels good to put your hand there, you can do whatever you want. And if you want me to, Papi could even help you feel even better, but only if you wanted him to.”

John’s face lit up, “Like Papi would put his hand there instead of me?” His eyes went wide, “Could we even take my pants off and touch it?” He whispered with excitement, like he was planning a secret. “Papi!” He cheered, “Can we do it when we get to the hotel?!”

Alex nodded, “When we get to the hotel, I’ll do whatever you want me to do, yeah? But you need to remember to tell me if you don’t like anything or you want to stop, yeah?” John nodded. Alex felt that it wouldn’t really be a problem, not with this crazy talkative John, but he still wanted to make sure.

“Yes Papi.” He laughed again, moving his legs so he was sitting on them, even with the buckle on. He has always been rather small.

There was a pause, a comfortable silence, one that John broke with another question.

“Papi, is it okay that I hold my pee-pee for a long time?”

Alex looked at him suddenly, tilting his head. “Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” A small flash of fear went through him. _What if he told John something to make him think that?_ John could do whatever he wanted, especially if it made him feel good or helped him get off.

“A’cause today.” He fiddled with his fingers, “I almost got the floor all dirty and…” He trailed off, looking to Alex who grinned with relief.

“Oh baby, I wasn’t worried about the floor, I was just afraid you’d be scared of the potty and wouldn’t want the diaper. We just need to be better prepared next time.” He returned his gaze to the road, John smiling to himself.

_Papi said next time. There was going to be more times!_

…

John went the entire car ride without needing to use the potty. He was proud of himself, and he could tell Papi was proud of him too. But five hours is a long time, and when they were pulling into the parking lot, John was pretty desperate.

Wiggling in his seat, subtly pressing the diaper against himself to help him hold, he was doing anything to keep the flood inside him.

“P-Papi?” He whimpered, watching the concentration on Alex's face. Alex didn't look back at him until he had a space relatively close to the hotel. They already had a room, courtesy of whomever was running the Carnival, which was part of the fee. They'd have to pay another small fee to get into the water park, but since they're on the list it'll be majorly discounted. He looked to his baby, kissing his cheek.

“Are you going to try to hold it? Hold it until you get to our room.” John nodded, giving another pointed thrust into his hand.

“Wan’ you to touch me, Papi. When we get there.” He whispered, face flushing slightly. Alex pressed there faces together, noses touching for a butterfly kiss.

“Of course, baby, but we have to be fast.” They both grinned, but John's was a little more forced.

It didn't take long to get past reception, and Alex was gladly met by a table checking their names off the list specifically for Carnival participants, glad to see other's around here too. He saw some people in little spaces, others just hiding behind their caretakers, and more just themselves. John stayed to himself, focusing on not wetting his diaper too soon. When they got into the elevator, he gasped, hand flying to his padded crotch and pressing it harder.

“Papi…” he groaned, tucking his head into Alex's arm. He moved his hand, thrusting his hips weakly into Alex's leg.

“Almost there, baby boy, you're doing so good baby, so good.” He rambled, knowing how much John liked the praise.

When the elevator dinged, John all but flew out, hand clutching around himself at the loss of something to rut against, dancing widely with wide eyes for his Papi to move faster than he was.

Alex unlocked the door swiftly, and John made a beeline for the bathroom out of habit, squirming desperately as he watched Alex set the luggage down and join him, pressing a hand to his cheek.

“Tell me what you want me to do, baby.” Alex said, pressing him over the tile.

“Touch me, Papi, please…” he groaned, feeling a spurt when he switched his hand out for his Papi's. He ground when Alex's found contact to the diaper, pressing hard enough for him to feel it through the padding. He whimpered, rutting his hips harder into the hand, the material growing warmer and wetter with ever spurt he let out.

Alex pressed harder, making him mewl. “Does that feel good? Is you're pee-pee all hard and tingly?” Alex asked, rubbing over him. John gave a shaky cry, nodding his head violently.

“C-can I go? Go pee-pee Papi?” He whimpered, already squatting on Alex's hand, wrapping his hands around Alex's arm so he didn't fall over.

“Yeah baby, let it out.”

John let go almost immediately. Five hours of pent up liquid dripping out of him without restraint. He moaned and whined, humping the hand beneath him as the warmth surrounded him and the diaper bulged and sagged between his legs. Alex groaned, palming the tent in his sweats while John pushed harder for his release, the stream dying off slowly.

Alex squeezed the soiled diaper, making John moaned louder.

“Please Papi!” He begged, tightening his grip on his arm. “Please-”

“Please what?” Alex grinned, flipping John to his hands and knees, the diaper sagging further.

“Please… touch me… a’side my diaper. Please Papi, can I have uh’hand in my diapey?” He pleaded, his vocabulary shrinking the further down he got.

Alex decided not to bombard him with words, instead, plunging his hand into the wetness, grabbing his baby's hard little cock.

John gasped loudly, thrusting into the warmth, absolutely mewling when his Papi flicked his finger over the head, gathering the piss and precome.

“Yes!” John screamed, feeling Alex unclasped the sides of his diaper, freeing him. The cold wasn't necessarily bad, just weird, making him shake and thrust harder into the hand. But it was all over when Alex moved his hand to John's stomach, soothing his overworked bladder and pushing so much, another spurt shot into his over used diaper on the floor, whining softly as he came.

He ejaculated hot white stripes over the floor, feeling Alex's hand work him through it, the storm bubbling in his system letting loose in waves of pleasure through his body, crying Alex's name.

He was positively shaking when Alex lifted him up, setting him softly in the bath and turning on the water. He never let go of his hand, giving John the comfort of staying connected. When the water was warm and filled, he shut it off, tangling his arms around his baby and letting him soak the dirtiness off.

“Are you really for tomorrow? I'm sure we're going to have lots of _fun._ ” Alex whispered, his oversensitive baby shivering.

“Please Papi.” He whined, already twisting around in the bathtub.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All these works with Baby!Alex are so fucking cute- holy shit- I needed one for my own. SO I switched it up a little and used John


End file.
